How Crazy
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /KiHyun/ Kelanjutan setelah pernyataan cinta keduanya yang berujung pada... /Sekuel Please Stay With Me/NC/DLDR


—**How Crazy—**

**(Sekuel of Please Stay with Me)**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: KiHyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun)**

**.**

**Inspired: YUI – How Crazy**

**.**

**Warning: AU, YAOI, NC, OOC, Agak PWP (mungkin…), misstypos, Crack Pair**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"_Ngomong-ngomong, Kyu…"_

"Ne_?"_

"_Bisa kau turunkan tinggi badanmu? Rasanya aku jadi seperti memeluk tiang listrik."_

"YA_! _HYUNG_! Jangan mengejekku! Kau saja yang terlalu pendek dariku, harusnya aku yang jadi seme kalau begini!"_

"_Yah, coba saja. Itu juga kalau kau bisa mendominasiku di tempat tidur~"_

_Mendengar itu, wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _hyung_nya itu kalau serius dengan perkataannya, membuatnya mau tidak mau agak bergidik juga. Namun, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya itu di dada Kibum._

"_ARGH, TERSERAH _HYUNG_!" _

_Dan mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun barusan, spontan membuat seulas seringai muncul di wajah putih Kibum._

.

.

.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, dijilatnya perlahan ujung telinganya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung bergidik. "Kau harus hati-hati dengan ucapanmu itu, _Kyunnie chagi_. Salah-salah, kau akan kubuat tidak bisa berjalan besok~"

Dan sadarlah Kyuhyun kalau saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan raja iblis—tepatnya iblis mesum. Ya, sejak kapan _hyung_nya yang selalu dingin pada dirinya sejak awal bertemu ini punya kepribadian lain yang menakutkan—sekaligus juga menggoda baginya?

Masih dalam posisi menindih tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, Kibum beralih mencium sekaligus menjilati pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"_H-hyung_? Kau mau apa?" Pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun, karena tanpa dijawab pun ia tahu kemana ini akan mengarah. Oh, ayolah, ia kan bukan orang polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya menjilati pipi Kyuhyun, lalu menatap dalam ke arah sepasang iris gelap yang kini balik menatapnya dengan agak ragu. Diciumnya dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Memangnya kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa~?"

"I-itu..." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya agar ia tidak perlu menatap manik mata yang terus memandanginya seakan ingin menelanjanginya saat itu juga.

"Bicaramu lama..."

Dan berikutnya, tanpa peringatan, Kibum langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya saling menempelkan, namun itu cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Biasanya ia itu adalah pihak yang 'menyerang' bukannya 'diserang' seperti ini. Wajar saja kalau ia agak... tidak terbiasa.

Tak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Kibum mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya. Dibelainya bibir bagian bawah Kyuhyun dengan sangat perlahan, meminta jalan masuk bagi lidahnya. Sementara sebelah tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode kagetnya hanya bisa diam tanpa membalas ciuman tersebut. Namun merasakan bagaimana lidah _hyung_nya itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya membuatnya agak bergetar karena gerakan lidahnya yang begitu lembut. Kelihatannya _hyung_nya itu tidak ingin berlaku kasar padanya.

"Ngh..."

Dan suara desahan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, ketika tanpa disadarinya ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Kibum dengan senang hati masuk dan mulai menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Kibum dan menekan tengkuknya, memintanya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut keduanya ketika lidah mereka saling bersentuhan. Merasakan sensasi yang agak menggelitik, tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, ia mulai menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kibum. Saling bergulat untuk memperebutkan dominasi. Terus seperti itu, sementara tanpa disadarinya kemejanya sudah terbuka, membuat dadanya terekspos sepenuhnya.

"Hhh…"

Kebutuhan akan oksigen menjadi penghalang bagi keduanya untuk terus melanjutkan sesi ciuman mereka yang terasa memabukkan itu. Seutas saliva menjuntai di antara bibir keduanya. Kyuhyun terengah-engah dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

"Ahhh!"

Namun sebelum ia sempat mengistirahatkan paru-parunya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh kulit lehernya. Barulah ia sadar, kalau _hyung_nya itu tengah menciumi dan menjilati lehernya.

Cium. Jilat. Hisap.

Terus seperti itu, hingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan di beberapa bagian lehernya. Membuat Kyuhyun sulit untuk menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar, terutama ketika lidahnya menyentuh bagian yang sensitif di lehernya. Ia hanya berharap semoga penghuni asrama lain saat ini sedang mengalami gangguan telinga dan tidak mendengarkan desahannya.

"Ngh… Ahhh…"

Mendengar suara yang sangat menggoda dari _namjachingu_nya itu, semakin membuat Kibum bernafsu untuk terus mencumbu _namja_ yang sudah membuatnya frustasi belakangan ini. Ia semakin liar menciumi beberapa titik di lehernya, yang membuat desahan Kyuhyun semakin tidak terkendali.

Ciumannya semakin turun ke dadanya. Dijilatinya kedua tonjolan di dada Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeras, pertanda kalau lawan mainnya itu mulai terangsang dengan perlakuannya.

Tidak puas hanya menjilati, Kibum mulai memainkan _nipple_nya yang sudah mengeras itu dengan jari-jarinya perlahan. Memilin lalu menariknya dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah dan tidak beraturan. Cepat lalu melambat.

"A-ahhh… _H-hyung_… Ngh, ber-berhenti menggodaku! Ahhhh!"

Mendengar itu, Kibum hanya menyeringai lebar. "_Aigoo_~ _Chagiya_, kau sudah tidak sabar ya~?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dengan tangan Kibum yang bermain di dadanya dengan tempo yang terus bertambah cepat, membuatnya tidak fokus dengan segalanya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ia menginginkan perlakuan yang lebih dari ini.

Nafas Kibum terdengar berat, menandakan dirinya yang diliputi oleh hasrat untuk bercinta dengan _namja_ yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi kekasihnya.

Bosan hanya memainkan kedua tonjolan itu dengan tangannya, Kibum kembali menjilati dan mulai menghisap _nipple_ kanan Kyuhyun, sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk memainkan tonjolan yang satu lagi. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur turun ke bawah dan mulai membelai dengan lembut paha bagian dalam sang _dongsaeng_ yang masih tertutupi oleh celana panjangnya.

"A-ahhh... _H-hyung..."_

Desahan Kyuhyun semakin keras terdengar. Kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Kibum dan meremas helaian hitam _hyung_nya itu, memintanya untuk tidak menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

Tangan kanan dan mulut Kibum masih terus bermain di dada Kyuhyun sementara tangan kirinya mulai membuka ikat pinggang dan retsleting yang masih terpasang di celana Kyuhyun. Ia mulai menyusupkan tangannya dan meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun yang dirasanya agak mengeras itu dengan perlahan.

Dengan tidak sabar, Kibum menarik celana Kyuhyun agar terlepas. Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan usaha _hyung_nya itu. Lagipula… jujur saja… ia sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan _hyung_nya yang terus-terusan menggodanya sejak tadi itu.

Kibum kini menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir polos itu dengan tatapan kagum dan… lapar. Baginya, _namja_ di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu sempurna. Dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan bibir merahnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak segera menyerangnya saat itu juga. Kemeja putihnya masih terpasang di tubuh Kyuhyun walau keadaannya sendiri sudah tidak beraturan ditambah dengan peluh yang mengalir deras dari seluruh tubuhnya dan beberapa _kissmark_ yang ia torehkan di beberapa bagian lehernya, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Ah, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah dan tatapannya yang sayu namun penuh dengan nafsu itu, Kyuhyun bahkan jauh lebih menggoda daripada para _yeoja_ di luar sana.

Kibum masih menatap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih bernafsu dari Kyuhyun. Seulas seringai muncul di wajah yang biasanya terlihat _stoic_ itu. Dijilatnya bibirnya yang agak mengering. Kelihatannya ia bisa bermain-main dengan _namjachingu_nya itu sampai pagi.

Ditatap seperti itu, membuat seulas seringai juga muncul di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia angkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga wajahnya dekat dengan telinga Kibum. Sedikit mendesah, ia pun berbisik, "_Hyung_~ Apa aku sebegitu menggodanya sampai kau menatapku seperti itu~?"

"_Aniyo_~ Kau bahkan jauh lebih menggoda daripada yang kau kira, _chagiya~_" Kibum mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun hingga wajahnya mendongak menatap dirinya. Dan berikutnya, Kibum kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah agak membengkak karena lumatannya.

"Ngh… mmhh…" Kyuhyun membalas ciuman tersebut, sementara kedua tangannya mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang masih melekat di tubuh Kibum. Ia menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kemeja yang sudah basah dengan peluh tersebut dan mengusap punggung _hyung_nya itu dengan lembut.

Kibum melepaskan ciumannya lalu beralih kembali ke tubuh bagian bawah _namjachingu_nya tersebut. Diremasnya perlahan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeras itu. Sedikit mempermainkannya, ia mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo yang sangat perlahan.

"Nghh… hhh… _h-hyungh_… jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" Desah Kyuhyun, frustasi dengan perbuatan _hyung_nya itu yang sejak tadi kelihatannya sangat menikmati kegiatannya untuk menggoda dirinya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk disetubuhi oleh _namjachingu_nya itu, tapi ia malah terus menggodanya.

Seolah tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun, Kibum masih dengan kegiatannya mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin lambat. Kentara sekali kalau ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan tubuh indah milik _namjachingu_nya itu, dan sudah jelas itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin frustasi dan tidak sabar.

"Aahh… _hyungh… _ngh_… jebal…_"

Kibum masih setia dengan kegiatannya, namun sepasang iris gelapnya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini setengah berbaring dengan kedua sikunya yang menopang berat tubuhnya. "Hm? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, _Kyunnie_~?"

"_Hyung_~" Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi dengan Kibum yang tidak segera melakukan apa yang diinginkannya—walau ia sendiri agak malu untuk mengucapkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, _chagiya_~"

Jelas itu adalah suatu kebohongan, karena Kyuhyun bisa melihat seringai yang bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada miliknya. _Aigoo_, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau di tempat tidur, _hyung_nya itu bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan daripada iblis—dan sekaligus juga sangat menggodanya dan membuatnya tidak tahan untuk segera disetubuhi olehnya.

Tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung meremas denga keras kejantanan Kyuhyun tanpa peringatan.

"Aaaahhh!"

"_Kyunnie_~ Katakan kau mau aku melakukan apa padamu, kalau tidak, aku akan terus menggodamu~" Kibum berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang terdengar seduktif.

Kyuhyun masih bersikeras untuk tidak mengucapkannya, namun membayangkan kalau kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu dimanjakan oleh _hyung_nya itu, kelihatannya ia harus mengesampingkan ketidakmauannya itu. "_Hyung_… _suck it…_"

"Hm? Aku tidak mendengarmu~" Kibum masih memainkan kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Cairan _pre-cum_ mulai mengalir membasahi batang kejantanannya dan juga tangan kanannya. Kalau seperti ini, tanpa diminta pun ia pasti akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun, namun ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukannya. Setidaknya sampai Kyuhyun benar-benar memohon padanya.

"_Hyung_… _jebal_… _suck it_…" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar cukup menggoda dengan suara _bass_nya yang agak mendesah dan sukses membuat Kibum benar-benar tidak tahan untuk segera melakukannya.

"_With pleasure, baby~_" Dan detik berikutnya, Kibum menjilati kejantanan Kyuhyun, dimulai dari pangkal lalu ke ujung. Terus berulang.

"Aahhh, _hyunghh_…"

Bosan hanya menjilatinya, Kibum langsung memasukkan milik Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat menegang itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisapnya sambil memajumundurkannya dengan perlahan. Tangan kirinya mengusap paha bagian dalam Kyuhyun sementara tangan kanannya sesekali meremas _twinballs_nya dengan tempo gerakan yang berubah-ubah.

"Aahh~ _Hyung~ Fasteerrhh_~" Desahan Kyuhyun terdengar semakin keras, ketika dirasakannya kenikmatan yang mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

Kibum menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, mengingat Kyuhyun sudah terangsang sejak tadi, hingga—

"Aakkhhh!"

—Kyuhyun mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Cairan kental berwarna putih menyembur ke dalam mulut Kibum yang dengan senang hati ia telan sebagian. Kibum kembali beranjak ke atas Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring lemas. Diciumnya kembali bibir yang terlihat semakin menggodanya itu. Seolah hanya mengandalkan naluri, keduanya saling melumat ganas bibir masing-masing. Saling bertukar saliva yang bercampur dengan sperma Kyuhyun yang masih ada di dalam mulut Kibum.

Kibum melepaskan ciuman itu ketika dirasanya oksigen yang mereka hirup mulai menipis—walau tentu saja itu menimbulkan kekecewaan bagi keduanya.

"Giliranmu, _Kyunnie_ _chagi_. Sekarang puaskan aku~" Desah Kibum tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar perkataan Kibum. Setelah menghela nafas sebentar, ia pun mendorong Kibum hingga posisi keduanya berbalik. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Kibum yang kini sama-sama menyeringai padanya. "Dengan senang hati, _hyung_~"

Kyuhyun menciumi leher Kibum dengan ganas mengingat nafsu sudah menguasai dirinya. Ia menjilati dan menghisap kulit putih yang terlihat menggoda itu, yang tentu saja menimbulkan desahan dari mulut Kibum. Beberapa _kissmark_ berhasil ia torehkan, sama seperti yang dilakukan _hyung_nya itu tadi padanya. Menandakan kalau mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Lidahnya terus turun hingga ke dadanya. Dijilatinya dengan sangat pelan _nipple_ kanan _hyung_nya itu sementara tangan kanannya memainkan yang satunya lagi.

"Ngh… Ahh…"

Mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kibum, Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat melakukan kegiatannya. Kali ini ia tidak hanya menjilatinya, ia mulai menghisap dan menggigitnya layaknya bayi yang tengah menyusu.

Bosan bermain di dada Kibum, Kyuhyun turun ke tubuh bagian bawah Kibum. Kedua alisnya mengerut. Ia pun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aish, _hyung_. Aku sudah hampir _naked_ begini, tapi kau masih mengenakan pakaianmu…"

Kibum terkekeh pelan. Diangkatnya dagu Kyuhyun hingga kembali berhadapan dengannya. "Hm, kalau begitu, lepaskan, _chagiya_~ Ah, dan satu lagi, ekspresimu yang barusan manis juga, membuatku semakin tidak tahan untuk menyerangmu sekarang juga~"

Mendengar itu, wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Ia berusaha mengabaikan kalimat barusan dan lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada kegiatan yang jauh lebih menggoda. Dibukanya celana Kibum dengan tidak sabar.

"_Hyung,_ punyamu sudah mengeras ya~" ucap Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya kejantanan Kibum sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_.

"Kalau begitu, manjakan itu~"

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun mulai menjilati kejantanan Kibum. Dimulai dari pangkal hingga ke ujung.

"Ahh..."

Tak puas hanya menjilati, Kyuhyun pun memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya dengan perlahan. Tangannya tetap memijat dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Diremasnya _twinballs_nya membuat desahan Kibum semakin keras terdengar.

Terus menerima _blow job___dari _namjachingu_nya itu, Kibum merasakan kalau dirinya akan segera klimaks. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, Kibum langsung menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan membalikkan posisi mereka hingga Kibum berada di atas Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_~ Kenapa kau malah menghentikanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan wajah cemberut. Jujur saja, ia sangat menikmatinya tapi _hyung_nya itu malah menghentikannya.

Kibum menyeringai. "_Ani_, aku tidak mau mengeluarkannya di mulutmu. Aku lebih ingin mengeluarkannya di _hole_mu."

Kibum mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke bahunya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukannya. Melihat hal ini, Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. "_Mwo_? _Hyung_, kau mau langsung melakukannya?"

"_Ne_, tidak perlu pemanasan ya, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi~"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Kibum pun mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun yang sangat sempit itu.

"AARRGGGHHH! _H-hyung… appo…"_

Kyuhyun mencengkeram seprai putih yang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan karena ulah mereka itu. Lubangnya yang tanpa persiapan itu dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang sangat besar sudah jelas membuatnya merasa sakit. Rasanya ada yang merobek bagian bawah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Rasa panas dan perih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, hingga tanpa disadarinya air mata mulai mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

Kibum masih terus berusaha memasukkan miliknya. Sempit, namun di saat yang bersamaan juga terasa nikmat baginya.

"Hiks… _h-hyung…_"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, terutama ketika _hyung_nya itu terus berusaha memasukinya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir—yang bahkan tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali, karena rasa sakitnya jauh lebih mendominasi dalam tubuhnya.

Kibum menghentikan gerakannya. Diusapnya dahi Kyuhyun yang banjir oleh keringat. Ia pun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Merasa bersalah, melihat _namja_ yang ia cintai ini merasakan sakit seperti ini. "_Uljima_, Kyunnie. Tahanlah sebentar lagi…"

Setelah itu, Kibum pun langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun yang masih sempit itu dengan sekali hentakan.

"AAARRGHHHHH!"

Teriakan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia jadi seperti terbelah dua. Ia tidak tahu kalau menjadi pihak yang di bawah itu rasanya sakit bukan main.

Kibum masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Ia tidak langsung bergerak karena ia tidak mau menyakiti Kyuhyun. Ia biarkan mereka tetap seperti itu hingga Kyuhyun terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda asing di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"_H-hyung_, bergeraklah…"

Dan berkat satu kata dari Kyuhyun itu, Kibum pun memulai gerakan _in-out_nya dengan sangat perlahan, tidak ingin menyakitinya.

"Argh…"

Kibum masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha mencari sebuah titik yang akan membuat kekasihnya itu menikmati apa yang tengah mereka lakukan ini. Dirasakannya _hole___yang hangat itu mulai menjepit kejantanannya membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang sulit untuk digambarkan.

"Ohh, _so tight_… Kyunnie~"

"Argh! Hhh… ahhh~"

_Found_.

Kibum semakin mempercepat gerakan _in-out_nya ketika dirasakannya Kyuhyun mulai menikmati permainan mereka. Ia terus menghujam titik _prostat_nya dengan sangat keras, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menggelinjang merasakan kenikmatan yang perlahan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ohh, _hyungh_, _more… fasterrhh…_"

Desahan Kyuhyun semakin keras terdengar, menjadikannya melodi yang indah di telinga Kibum dan membuatnya semakin ganas menyerang _namja_ yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

Kibum terus bergerak, sementara tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun serta memilin _nipple_nya yang sudah menegang dan memerah itu. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke leher Kyuhyun dan ia pun kembali menjilati dan menghisapnya, menciptakan beberapa _kissmark_ lain.

Suara Kyuhyun semakin keras terdengar. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli kalau seluruh asrama ini mendengar suaranya. Baginya, kenikmatan yang dirasakan ketika _hyung_nya ini memanjakan empat titik di tubuhnya sekaligus jauh lebih menarik dan lebih menggoda daripada kekhawatirannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia meremas rambut Kibum, memintanya untuk tidak menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Kibum pun semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh Kyuhyun, terbukti ketika gerakan yang dilakukannya semakin dipercepat temponya.

"Aaahhh, _hyunghh_~!"

Kyuhyun kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia tatap _hyung_nya yang masih berada di atasnya dengan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam _hole_nya.

"_Hyung_~ Aku lelah~"

"Hm, tapi aku belum keluar sama sekali, Kyunnie~"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Kibum kembali menyodokkan kejantanannya di dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun, tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Aaahhh... _h-hyungh..._"

Desahan kembali terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Walau ia lelah, tapi ia tidak dapat memungkirinya kalau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menghentikan ini.

"_More_... _hyunghh_..."

Kibum menyeringai. Dijilatinya telinga Kyuhyun tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakan _in-out_nya. "Kau sendiri... hhh... masih menginginkannya kan, _chagiya_~?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dirinya sudah dibutakan oleh kenikmatan yang terus menderanya dan nafsu yang menyelimuti dirinya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah _hyung_nya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Kibum masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menuruti insting dan nafsu, Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam, mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengikuti irama gerakan yang telah lebih dulu dibuat oleh Kibum. Kenikmatan yang sulit terlukiskan mereka rasakan. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli kalau sekiranya penghuni asrama yang lain mendengar desahan dan teriakan mereka. Ayolah, bahkan _hyungdeul_nya yang ada di kamar sebelah jauh lebih parah dari mereka.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada seprai putih di bawahnya. Dirasakannya kejantanannya kembali berkedut, menandakan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks.

"_H-hyungh... _aku... ngh... mau... keluarhh..."

Kibum yang juga merasakan kejantanannya yang berkedut karena semakin diapit oleh dinding _rectum_ Kyuhyun, semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aahh, ber...sama... Kyunniehh..."

Tempo yang mereka ciptakan semakin cepat. Kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan semakin membutakan mereka.

Terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya—

"Aaahhhh... _h-hyunghhh~"_

"Aaaahh... Kyunniehh..."

—keduanya klimaks di saat yang hampir bersamaan.

Kibum mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun, sementara sperma Kyuhyun menyembur mengenai tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun, juga ke atas tempat tidur yang mereka gunakan. Dijilatinya sperma yang ada di perut Kyuhyun, membuat si empunya merasa geli.

"_H-hyung_, hentikan~ Aku lelah…"

"_Arraseo_, Kyunnie. Tidurlah..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandang _namjachingu_nya itu. Diciumnya sekilas bibir Kibum, dengan semburat merah yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "_Gomawo_, _hyung... saranghae..._"

Dan berikutnya, Kyuhyun pun tertidur dengan kejantanan Kibum yang masih berada di dalam _hole_nya. Kibum menarik selimut yang hampir terjatuh lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam _hole_nya, karena ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya gila itu.

Diusapnya dahi sang kekasih yang kini sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Lama ia memandangi wajah yang benar-benar _innocent_ ketika sedang tidur itu, membuatnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang jarang ua tunjukkan pada orang lain. Dikecupnya dahi Kyuhyun yang masih dibanjiri oleh keringat. "_Ne_, _nado saranghae... nae Kyunnie..."_

Detik berikutnya, Kibum pun menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi sambil merengkuh tubuh sang _namjachingu_ ke dalam pelukannya. Erat, seolah tidak ingin apapun—atau siapapun—memisahkan mereka berdua.

_Kau tahu, Kyunnie. Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku gila sekarang..._

.

—**END—**

**.**

**a/n: **_mianhae_, kalau ini agak gaje dan gak _hot_. Saya bikin ini di tengah presentasi kelompok lain. m(_ _)m Ini juga hampir ketauan dosen ilmu komunikasi saya. =.=a Tapi mau gimana lagi idenya dapet pas saya lagi merhatiin kelompok setelah saya tampil di depan. #digeplaksekelas

Oke, dengan ini saya udah lunasin utang saya buat yang minta KiHyun NC-an. XD Tapi _gomen_, kalo mengecewakan, _ne_? m(_ _)m

Untuk _request _lainnya, tunggu saya dapet inspirasi pas liatin presentasi _dongsaengdeul_ saya di kelas. XD #dihajar

Yang minta ZhouWook, saya penuhin nanti ya. Udah ada _plot_nya sih, cuma keburu nyesek duluan sama _ending_ yang saya rencanakan padahal belum saya tulis sama sekali. m(_ _)m #nahloh

Oke, sebelum a/n lebih panjang dari ceritanya, RnR? :D

.

_~See You on the Other Story~_

.

—**Rin—**


End file.
